Food Fights and Loves
by Hirame
Summary: *chap 2 up* Welcome to Amai Minamoto. Shall the bishies serve your tea hot or cold? This is where sweet dreams come true.^_^ Try reading and reviewing, ne? It would touch me so.
1. Amai Minamoto

Disclaimer: Not owning anything people. No profits either.

A/N: *sobs* Gomenasai! ;_; I couldn't hold back and I needed to write!! This is so taxing on the nerves and I know I put myself into more trouble but like I said, I COULDN"T HELP IT!!! _

It's another **TezuRyo** fic. WAIT! Don't hit the back button yet!! I'm sorry for those diehard fans of TezukaXFuji or MomoshiroXRyoma but I have to say, I really really see a very fine connection with Tezuka and Ryoma's relationship in the series. They are so much alike and I can't help but make a fic! They look cute… ;_; 

I also notice not many writers are fond of this pairing but what can I say? Unfortunately, I am. So I guess I'll have Ryoma pairing up with Momo on my other two fics and to Tezuka on my other two. *shrugs*

Other pairings: Lesseee… aside from TezuRyo, the other pairings remain the same.

Food Fights and Loves

By Hirame

"Irrasshaimase."

               The greeting wasn't the typical overly genki sounding one for welcoming customers but for anybody who was aware, this came as a norm and it wasn't as if the genuine sincerity in it could be missed. After all, the simple greeting came with a cheery smile along with the handsome face making up a very desirable and warm package.

The customer, who was recognized as a Seigaku student, smiled as well after meeting up with the familiar face and atmosphere.

"Konnichiwa. I was hoping if I could have my usual, Fuji-san." 

"Mochiron. ^^ Please take a seat for a while, Sakaguchi-san4, while I get your order."

"Arigatou."

               It was early in the afternoon and as usual, the shop was bustling with people. Still neat and a bit quiet, but crowded would be an understatement. The dining shop, which can be nearly described as a cafe, was very popular especially among the youngsters who loved to hang out during their free time, weekends or after a busy day at school.

The 'Amai Minamoto'1.

               A dessert cafe, which serves all kinds and well-known sweets, Amai Minamoto delicatessen shop stood successfully in an almost secluded neighborhood along the streets of Tokyo. Once you've entered it's parameter, most people, if not all, obviously notices the change in the atmosphere. It is as if you are transported somewhere in France due to the fact that once you've entered the gates and followed the brick path leading to the shop's main door, lush greens completely surrounds the area while exotic blooms are strangely always in season. Tall trees along with a few Sakuras line the lawn and had the shop in an almost tight snug. Carved wooden benches can sometimes be seen littered along the scenery if one wanted to enjoy a few sunshine while having their fill or simply be alone and do something of peace like reading. 

               After passing the short walkway to enjoy the landscape solely meant for entertainment and tranquility, a small marble water fountain could be found just beside the small steps finally greeting any person with the famous shop itself. But despite the descriptions, everything could be summed up to simplicity. The shop was adequately big with 2 floors that is why despite busy days, the shop can sustain many people and walls lined in glass as so the nature outside can be appreciated while seated. The floor was carpeted crimson but that was as far as it went. No flashy designs, no more interior accessories were needed. The tables were plainly round, black marble like the fountain outside, enough to accommodate four people each and the seats were plain black alike, cushioned for the comfort. It wasn't stuffy because the ceiling was built high and the source of light was only the chandelier hanging in the middle of the whole place. It was wise and cheap due to the fact that it was only turned on during the evening when sunlight cannot provide the light and warmth. As for ventilation, mild air conditioning was provided to cool but not freezing and when it rained outside, the heaters were turned up. Oak wood shelves filled with books of entertainment are finely but randomly scattered along the seats for the customers to relax and preoccupy themselves with. All in all, it was very homey.

               Now, why is it so popular when it's almost practically hidden even without the trees surrounding it? Of course, looks aren't everything and in the streets of Tokyo Japan, once you've lived up to your deserving reputation, news travel fast and people are loyal. The reason why students are most common here is because they are also situated in the middle of many private schools too.

Still pretty posh for a cafe? Probably. But that isn't the most surprising part. 

The most surprising is that only four people manage it. 

And they are the main reason why Amai Minamoto gets filled with youngsters everyday.

               After 5 minutes, Fuji came out of the swinging double door found beneath the stairway leading to the second floor with a tray perfectly balancing in his right hand. Striding gracefully with a smile still plastered on his mild features, he stopped beside the table where he told the newcomer to sit.

"One Strawberry Bande De Fruits2, one Apple Jelly Compote3 and Royale Milk Tea. Enjoy." Fuji served, smiling warmly. 

Sakaguchi drooled at the sight before giving the brown-haired boy a big grin, "Damn, I love your service here, Fuji-san. Never fails to get me hungry all over again! " Fuji gave a chuckle.

"Haha, you always say that, Sakaguchi-san. Oh yes, would you want an extra glass of water like the last time?" Sakaguchi scratched the back of his head and smiled sheepishly. 

"Er... yeah. I'd like that. Hehe... don't want to choke like my last visit here ~_~;; ..."

"Hai.^^ I'll go fetch it right now. And as usual, please help yourself to a book if you wish." 

"Yeah, wasn't able to finish that book I kept on reading but I think I'll be able to finish it today."

"Haha, gambatte ne. ^_^ Dewa..." With that Fuji left and made his way to the back of the shop once more where the kitchen was located.      

TBC

[1] 'Origin of Sweets' ^_~ I have to say, that works two way. If you know what I mean.

[2] Recipe for Strawberry Bande De Fruits ^_^

**Strawberry Glaze**

225g fresh strawberries, cleaned and hulled            ¼ lb

60ml granulated sugar                                            4 tbsp

30ml orange liqueur                                               2 tbsp

**Assembly**

450g fresh strawberries, cleaned and hulled             1 lb

30ml liqueur of your choice                                    2 tbsp

30ml granulated sugar                                             2 tbsp

450g Flaky Dough                                                  1 lb

300ml pastry cream                                                ½ pt

Beaten egg

Serves 6 to 8 people. Enjoy! ^0^

*** **Place glaze ingredients in a saucepan. Cook 8 min. over medium heat. Pass through sieve in a bowl and set aside.

***** Preheat over to 200 degrees Celsius

***** Place whole strawberries in a bowl with liqueur and sugar. Marinate for 45 min.

*****Meanwhile, roll out flaky dough ¼ in. thick on lightly floured surface. Use ruler to measure 5X15 in. Using pastry wheel cut out rectangle and transfer to baking sheet. Prick with fork and brush with beaten egg. 

* Cut four strips of dough about ¾ inches wide, 2 long enough for the sides and 2 long enough for the ends. Position strips of dough on the rectangle using a little beaten egg to affix overlapping corners. Brush tops of strips with beaten eggs.

*Bake 18 min. in the oven. Remove from oven and let stand in room temperature until cold.

*Spread layer of pastry cream over bottom of dough. Drain strawberries and arrange on cream. Brush fruit with strawberry glaze.

[3] Recipe for Apple Jelly Compote ^_^

75ml granulated sugar                5 tbsp

75ml apple jelly                         5 tbsp

15ml grated lemon zest              1 tbsp

15ml grated orange zest             1 tbsp

45ml light rum                           3 tbsp

5 McIntosh apples, cored,

peeled and sliced                            5

15ml cinnamon                         1 tbsp

90g golden raisins                     3 oz.

*Place sugar, apple jelly, grated fruit zests and rum in small saucepan. Cook four minutes over medium heat.

*Place sliced apples in large saucepan. Add fruit syrup and mix well. Add cinnamon and raisins; cook partly covered. 18 min. over medium heat.

* Transfer mixture to blender and puree.

* Cool and serve plain, with yogurt or with ice cream.

                                                       Serves 4 to 6 people. Enjoy! ^0^

[4] Nah. Don't mind. I just needed a common person to fill up.

A/N: Well now, was that short? ^_^ I guess it's pretty fine considering it's the first chap and all. To tell you the truth, I kinda like it so I could only hope that you will too and share my sentiments. Oh yes, anybody wants to guess who the four boys are? Hahaha, it's kinda weird actually but if anyone can guess it, I'd say I'd have to give you credit because I'm pretty sure didn't leave any hint.

Tell me if you still need translations for every Japanese term I use. I get carried away and forget that there are still some readers who need translations as I have encountered it from one of the reviews in my Yu-Gi-Oh fic. I don't want anyone getting confused anymore. Oishieru kudasai ne?

Read and review. I want to continue this along with my other ones so tell me what you think. Of course, don't read on the surface too much. I believe there is more to this in the succeeding chappies.

Arigatou for those who reviewed my other PoT fics especially those who reviewed recently and I wasn't able to express my gratitude.

*yawn* Oh well, good night.... ZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzz............................

-Hirame-


	2. Meeting with two souls or rather four

Disclaimer: Atashi Tennis no Oujisama no mochinushi janai yo.

**A/N**: Konnichiwa ^_^ I'm back with the second chap and it looks like I'm also back on using font size 8. If you haven't noticed, instead of using my usual and recent font size, which is 8, I used font size 12 on the first chap. Gods, I didn't know what pushed me into using that big a font but what is done is done and I am definitely NOT going back to that horrid size. It's too big for my eyes anyway. Yes, despite my being doe eyed, I'm still a bit chinky, thank you.

Anyway, thank you for those who reviewed the last chap. Especially to n3th3r^v^l@nd who I really went being very honest with this fic and all I have to say is thank you that at least you found it interesting after all despite wanting to hit the back button before reading anything. I appreciate it and I think I'd better give you a big glomp ^_^. 

Now, I am still completely aware of many people being very wary about approaching TezuRyo fics ^_^;; but as I said, like my other works, I plan on finishing this so if you didn't like it, you can leave a mild flame or any comments that you like. Surely, it can't be *that* bad and I have known few people who started accepting, if not converted, this pairing just as they have accepted TezuFuji.

Just think of it as becoming a...a...a bisexual person! ^0^

Tezuka: That's it. Run 40 laps around the school grounds.

Hirame: Bleh! You can't make me cuz I don't go to Seigaku and I don't know crap about playing tennis! XP

Tezuka: Then I'll just wring your neck. Hard. *twitch*

Hirame: *backs away* What are you so mad about??

Tezuka: You make me sound like.... like... *blushes*

Hirame: 0_0 Tezuka-chan, you're *blushing*.

Tezuka: Shut it! *blushes* And don't call me 'chan'! You ruin my reputation!

Hirame: *grins* you were saying? What? It makes you sound like a player? A jerk? A two timing bastard? A-

Tezuka: BAKA! Of course not! *hits authoress with his zero-shiki drop shot that miraculously winds up on her head causing a big lump*

Hirame: ITAI!! *rubs head* Alright! Alright! But aren't you happy that you're being paired off with two kawaii prodigies?? 

Tezuka: No. *turns pink*

Hirame: Oi. Your face tells otherwise. -_-;;;

Tezuka: *grumbles*...

Hirame: *sigh* Just admit it that you like getting your way with those two.

Tezuka: And what is *that* supposed to mean?

Hirame: Oh, you know it as well as I do ^_^ Besides, you like being a natural seme, right?

Tezuka: NO. *blushes*

Hirame: *gasp* then you like being an uke?? No way! 0_0

Tezuka: NO!! *blush blush*

Hirame: Oh sweetcakes, you gotta like something *winks*

Tezuka: Grrr!! Fine! Do whatever you want with your damn fic! I'm off!! *stomps off*

Hirame: *shouts* So it's okay if I make you an UKE here???!

Tezuka: *stops and pales* ...

Hirame: I can't hear you!!!! XD

Tezuka: NO! Just... just... *blushes*

Hirame: Aww, okay okay ^_^ I had my fun with you today. *turns to Ryoma* Hey, ochibi-sama, sorry but you'll be uke as usual. Daijobu, I'll treat you for lunch.

Ryoma: Betsuni. *leaves*

Hirame: ^_^ yeah. I bet you're used to being uke anyway. Don't worry about Tezuka two-timing you with Fuji! Just two-time him with Momo!

Ryoma: As if we are not doing it already according to what I've read in FF.net. 

Hirame: Smart kid! 

Ryoma: You're a kid too.

Hirame: Dammit, I'm still older so give respect! .::

Ryoma: *smirks* Ba-san.

Hirame: NANI??! KONO GAKI-!!!!!! Matte!!

Ryoma: *runs off*

Warui, warui. ^_^ This author's note is getting a bit long so gomenasai. Bear with me for a while, ne? I'm getting there. Eto, arigatou for the ones who reviewed the first chap of this new fic of mine. Luv ya people so much! 

**Zodi**: Haha, another TezuRyo fan ^_^ Arigatou for reviewing and I will try to keep up the good work!

**Reitsu**: Aaah! Reitsu-san! You're here too?? Ureshi wa!! ^_^ A fanart for my fics? Sugoi! Please do, I'll be so happy! I feel like I'm not worth it though ^^;;. Show me if you plan on making one, ne? ^________^. Anyway, thanks for reviewing as always! *glomps away* You should get glomped more often! *pouts* I won't let go so you can forget about escaping! Are? My other fics? *blinks* Mochiron desu! ^_^ I'll go back to them! Those are my babies! Luv ya x1000000000000000000! XD

**Nall**: ^_______________________________________________________^ You know what this BIG smile is for right?............... *jumps 20 feet high and lands on back* It's for a BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIG glomp!!!!!!!!!!!!! Wow! You got transported with my description! I'm so happy! I always prided myself with creating wonderful visions for the autistic minds-*cough* e-eto ^^;; don't mind me. My classmates always say that I've got a loose screw if I ever had any -__-::. So far, I think I've turned most of my classmates into autistic lifeless shells with my ramblings......... *ahem*Gomen. Let's talk like civil people...........So you have your own world yet? XD

**Karen**: You love tezuryo! You love tezuryo! I love tezuryo! I love tezuryo! Let's love everybody!!!!!!! XD Arigatou!

**Hellen**: True ^_^ but I still see chemistry in Tezuka and Ryoma. MomoFuji???!!!! 0_o... hm... I never tried that before. Nor have thought about it.... *thinks* let's see if I can make it work out ^^. Interesting... if you have ideas, do e-mail them to me. I was thinking along the lines of Atobe... Oh well, I might need some help on formulating how I can make it work. the MomoFuji if you want. Hahaha, as usual, you are the one who thinks up of the WEIRDEST pairings like the last time you suggested ^_^;;;. Well, I guess that is your charm. Gomenasai if you won't get TezuFuji here but don't worry, I'll pamper you with yummy TezuFuji in my other 2 fics ^_~.

Gomen for the others who reviewed if I can't reply yet cuz FF.net haven't registered them as of now. ^_^ Thanks anyway.

**************************************************************************

**Food Fights and Loves**

**by Hirame**

                   He checked his watch for the nth time. He was late. His partner had never been late for their meetings before so this is a strange one. Giggling girls were often heard passing by as they probably took their time ogling at him. He was used to it anyway. Keeping his 24/7 stoic features, he gambled another search for any sign of the one he was waiting for, turning his head a bit to his sides. Still none. 

                   Planning on giving up waiting along the sidewalk, he mentally decided to settle himself on a more comfortable place and just call the other to meet there. Sure it was spring but it's getting a bit warm standing outside for nearly half an hour. He brushed himself up and got ready to walk from his previously leaning form when he heard two probably high school girls chatting away excitedly.

"Iku yo! Hayakuu!" The first girl pulled the other girl impatiently, both having a very disturbing and excited grin on their faces.

"See? Told you you'd want to go to that cafe again!"

"*blush* Oh, stop it! As if you don't want to go yourself!"

"*giggle* I know! ^_^ Everything there is delicious!"

"Yeah. *Everything*. " And the two continued to laugh like crazy. He raised an eyebrow at this. That's why he *never* liked being in the presence of girls too much. You don't know what they are thinking. However, it wasn't his business to pry any deeper. All he's interested in now was that so-called cafe they are talking about where *everything* is delicious. Wonder what they meant by that. Oh well. He cleared his throat, earning him a curious glance from the two before their eyes turned into hearts at the handsome sight.

"Ah, sumimasen. I can't help but overhear what you were talking about and I was just wondering where I can find this 'cafe'..."

" *_*" doki doki

"*ahem* -_-;;;"

"Eh..? Oh, oh! Gomenasai! Well, we were actually going there right now. We can be your personal guides if you want to go there! *^_^*"   

"Er... *sweatdrop*" 

"^______________________^" *drools*

"M-maa... I guess. Thank you."

"KYAAAAAAAA!!!!!!"

0_0

**************************************************************************

 "Onegai, ochibi! I'll make it up next time! Come on, I'm desperate!" a childish whine rang inside the cafe kitchen.

"Iyada." was the quick reply, "Not unless you tell me." a younger voice replied with a mischievous grin.

"Mou... that's private!" the older one blushed.

"It's that nice guy from Seigaku who came here last week, ne?"

"E-e-eeh?? How'd you know?"

"What are you two doing? The regular customers are about to come any moment now. Ah, a new customer came in today. I think Sakura and Mai dragged him ^^. Anyway, he wants an order of Gateau St. Honore and a cup of black tea." a completely different voice interrupted.

"Hm?" the two previously chatting boys looked up.

                   Fuji was standing on the kitchen doorway, adjusting his black and white serving uniform, looking at his two best friends. They have always been together since they were little, the four of them with one currently out getting ready on the counter outside. Now, all of them are running this simple yet luxurious cafe but by all means, they weren't poor. In truth, each of them lived leisurely, with lots of money to burn and at the same time secure their future even without working. That's the reason why they were able to build Amai Minamoto and support it. Maa, counting on its' success, they won't even have to rely on their own money to support it. They can fully pay bills without a doubt and have relatively much to pocket. 

                   Being teenagers, of course, they still 'attended' school. However, they were exempted to have home classes therefore, it wasn't necessary to go everyday. Now, why were they allowed? First, obviously. is because they are the sons of powerful and rich families. Second, they are performing extremely well anyway and are always on the list of top 10 in the batch. When the Amai Minamoto first started, the home classes were put to an experiment with the four of them regularly receiving manuals and booklets for self-study. Amazingly, there was no difference in their academic records; if it wasn't the same, it was higher when they took the annual tests. That being that, they were given permission by their teachers and their parents to do what they want with the Amai Minamoto.

                   But why build a cafe house with those standings? Of course, the four of them (actually, two only but more dominant in will wins...) were known for their spontaneous reactions and decisions of doing what they thought were 'fun' at the moment. Especially a certain 'redhead' of the 'gang'.

Flashback~

_                   Four students were walking side by side along the route to their respective homes when the red haired boy ran up to the front and turned to face the rest which made all of them stop._

_"Hey you guys. You wanna do something fun?" he cheerfully piped._

_"*sigh* You'd better stop those outbursts of yours, Eiji." a deep voice resounded._

_"Aa. They almost got all of us into trouble." a younger looking Fuji said, smiling._

_"Demo, Syu-chan, Sada-chan! It won't get us into trouble this time! I promise!" the boy, Kikumaru Eiji, defended with tear droplets gathering in those puppy eyes._

_"Whatever it is, I don't want any part in it." drawled their youngest, Echizen Ryoma. The golden-brown eyed boy came late but he still grew up in the presence of the three older ones by two years and was treated as an equal, if not a 'loving' baby brother, with his height and all. In turn, all of them considered Inui as the 'eldest brother' with his unmatched height._

_"Hidoii ne, ochibi!" Kikumaru pouted, giving the smaller boys a mock strangle. " Come on guys, please? Just hear me out and say it's not good??"_

_"Fine fine." Inui said, exasperatedly. Kikumaru grinned to his widest and stretched his arms high up to the skies._

_" Let's run a cafe shop! Just the four of us! It'll be specialized!"_

_"... ~_~++"_

_"... ^_^;;"_

_"... -_-.............."_

_" Sou sou! It's a great idea, ne? ^________^ we won't have a problem cuz ochibi here is great in baking and cooking, surprisingly. And I know how to bake a bit too! Sada-chan can go do the calculating and entertaining stuff while Syu-chan is VERY good with people! Oh! I got it! We can make it look like a... um... relaxing cafe that is like a semi-library! That way, it would be comfy and it would give the customers a fuzzy feeling! XD" the hyper-active boy said too quickly, not even stopping for breath._

_"... ~_~... *groan* I KNEW it..."_

_".... Omoshiroi. ^_^ It actually sounds fun..." Ryoma and Inui immediately whipped their heads at a very interested Fuji._

_"Don't tell me..." Inui trailed off, massaging his forehead._

_"Mattaku..." Ryoma sighed, leaning against the wall._

_"Desho??? ^_^"_

_"Aa. I'd like to try. ^_^"_

_"Anything I say against this won't matter anyway right?" Inui spoke, looking at the two who were currently smiling at the turnabout of things._

_"No." they said in a duet._

_"You mean I'm stuck doing the dirty job of producing the produce??" Ryoma complained, his face scrunched up in disapproval._

_"As if you ever exert effort in anything as well as home economics, ochibi. =3 It'll be fine! Don't worry! I'll help ya!" he waved his hand._

_"'Che..." the smallest of the four pouted and turned around. Kikumaru smiled, knowing full well that the boy gave even a *bit* of agreement in his idea. It was enough. Of course, in the end, Echizen can't help but get involve in his ridiculous ideas. But maybe..._

_Maybe it won't be so ridiculous after all. _

End of Flashback~

"What's the commotion all about?" Fuji inquired, his smile never fading at all.

"Eiji-sempai wants permission to leave." Echizen reasoned, standing up and brushing his snug white baking coat (A/N: Kawaii... *_* You know, the usual white uniform of experienced chefs in the kitchen. ^^) and flipping back some of the green locks that fell on his eyes. 

"Oh." Fuji chickled. " THAT guy. I suspected you had a thing for him." Kikumaru gaped at the both of them.

"How'd both of you know???!"

"Eiji, you're too obvious." this comment earned another blush from the red head. "Fine. I admit its him." he gave a resigned sigh.

"A date?" Fuji smiled more while Echizen yawned, still looking at the madly blushing neko (A/N: Cute! XD). "D-d-date?? M-maa... something like that... he asked me last Thursday to get together or something..."

"Or more like you coaxed him, ne? ^_~ Anyway, what's his name?"

"Syu-chan! I did not force him to go out! E-eto, Oishi Syuichiroh." he mumbled, the pink tinge remaining on his burning cheeks at the mention of the name. 

"Nice name. Tell me what happened when you come back tomorrow, ne? ^^"

"Syu-chan...!!! *blush* ...n-nani?? So it means that I'm allowed not to work today XD???" he screeched happily.

"Aa. I guess. What do you say, Ryoma?" Fuji turned his attention to the green haired boy resting on the sink counter with his arms crossed. He shrugged. "*sigh* Heki da. Tadashi, you'll have to tell us what happened."

"Er... okay.... ^^;;"

"-and you have to do two days of my dishwashing curfew."

"EEH??? *grumble* fine."

"Then it's a deal. *grins* Me and Fuji-sempai will take care of everything today." With that, Ryoma walked over to the first oven when a sharp 'ting' resounded from the machine, signaling that the two whole batches of French apple pie he made earlier was already done to a perfect golden crisp.

"That smells heavenly." Fuji walked over to the rack where the newly released pies were resting. Ryoma smirked.

"Sorry, friend or not, I'm not giving a slice for free." he taunted playfully. Fuji mocked pouted.

"Just one? You know I have a fetish for French apple pies."

"No. Maybe next time. I made two cuz I don't want to bake later and I know how many people who's gonna order it."

" *sniffs the air* JUST one?"

"*sigh* Fine."

"^_^ Thanks."

"Vanilla ice cream's on the freezer to the left next to the strawberry one." Ryoma exhaled in resignation as he pointed to the large see-through sliding freezer that contained all the frozen delights and ingredients.

"Arigatou ^^" Fuji merely replied as he started cutting himself a piece. While he indulged himself, Ryoma handed him a tray of Gateau St. Honore and Black tea.

"Here. I already prepared it."

"Ano. Ryoma. ^_^:: Do me a favor and serve it to table 3?" Fuji smiled and asked sweetly digging his fork on the pie for his 6th spooning. "That's all I ask of you." Ryoma rolled his eyes, taking off his baking uniform and revealing the same white and black suit Fuji was wearing.

"The things I do for you and your Apple pie quality time..." he grumbled and picked up the tray, at the same time putting on more of his impassive face. Walking gracefully as so not to trip and ruin the food, he proceeded going out of the kitchen. Normally, he really hated to go out and let himself be known to the customers. As the main baker of the group and always stuck to the kitchen while leaving Fuji and Kikumaru to deal with the people, he knew many were intrigued as to whom is the one making the desserts they are eating. It added to his mysterious aura too as no one was allowed to go near the kitchen. There was a big chance of getting horded outside by annoying girls who will obviously be seeing him for the first time. But something was different today...

He didn't know why... there was this big urge to make himself known. Only for today. Now and not any later. It was weird.

**************************************************************************

About 7 minutes earlier~

                   The two girls who took it upon themselves to take either his side and led him to this so-called Amai Minamoto cafe shop never stopped chatting away. Or more precisely, asking him questions, which he returned with either a monosyllabic answer or silence. He thought it a bit rude, really. This is what he gets for asking directions. Stupid personal questions being asked by strangers. Gods, when was the walk going to end?

                   And as if answering his plea, they stopped in front of a very comfortable and homey place surrounded by landscaped nature. Hm. He could get used to going here on a regular basis. It seems very nice to spend time in. With that, his two annoying escorts led him inside, not giving him enough time to appreciate the outside gardens. But any thought was thrown away temporarily when he got inside. It was a dream cafe where you'd *definitely* enjoy your quality time with yourself.

                   Immediately, they stopped in front of a counter, which seemed more like a simple...hotel registration desk. (A/N: Is that simple??-_-) Behind, a tall figure in an elegant black and white suit stood, waiting. His eyes met glasses covered ones.

" Welcome to Amai Minamoto. Please make yourself comfortable to any table of your preference. Here's our menu and we will be with you shortly. If books interest you, also feel free to browse our different selections. More of them are found on the second floor. If you already have a desired title you want to read, I can look it up in the cafe database and get it for you if it is available." the figure calmly stated in a polite tone while handing him a long and narrow black menu with 'Amai Minamoto' printed in the middle.

"Arigatou gozaimasu." he replied and took a seat on table 3, taking the menu and folding it open. By that time, he was already able to say his thanks to the two screeching banshees that led him there while the two giggled more to themselves, said welcome, and started looking around for whatever it is they are looking for. He browsed through the list and looked up to the man who waited patiently for his order.

" One order of Gateau St. Honore and Black tea please."

"Wakarimashita. Please wait a moment while I get your order." the tall figure, which he guessed was about his age level despite the appearance, nodded his head and turned around. Leaning back on the soft black cushions of his seat, he looked out the glass walls, his attention making its way to the beauty outside. 

Strangely, he felt more comfortable than he'd ever been in his whole life. Just sitting here in this atmosphere and he didn't know why.

And so he sat there, completely forgetting to call his partner about the change of venue...

*********************************************************************************************************************

                   Walking through the velvet carpet that was lain out across every inch of the flooring, Ryoma was able to make his way to table three in silence. Paying attention first to the two regular customers, Sakura and Mai, who are now trying to flirt with a deadpan Inui since Fuji and Kikumaru wasn't here, he failed to notice the customer he was about to serve. Giving a sigh due to the sight the two were creating, he stopped beside table 3 and gracefully put the tray down. When he looked up from his semi-crouching position, shocked hazel brown eyes met likewise shocked goldish bronze-brown ones, though neither refused to show it. For a few seconds, they locked in silence. 

"...Gomenasai for the wait. Here is your order. Confirm, one Gateau St. Honore and one cup of hit black tea?" Ryoma said, pretending to look at the order list in his hand.

"A-Aa. Arigatou. It was only 7 minutes of wait, actually." the other replied, eyes not once leaving the face of the younger one. Ryoma tentatively met the hazel brown eyes again only to find himself trapped in it for the second time. He swallowed and remembered what Fuji said.

"Looks like you are a new customer here..."

"Um..."

"Er... if you wish to visit here again, please do inform Inui on the counter of your name-

"Tezuka." the man immediately cut in, not breaking eye contact.

"- so he can give you a discount card..." Ryoma trailed off, looking at the man in bewilderment. 

"My name is Tezuka Kunimitsu."

"...Oh." Ryoma answered stupidly for once, whacking himself mentally. Of course, none of this showed on the outside. "Er..."

"...And you are?" Ryoma swore the deep and somewhat cold velvet voice turned softer. He shook himself of these thoughts. "... Echizen Ryoma." he replied back, vaguely aware that his own voice turned into a slight whisper only audible to the other in front of him.

Yes. It looks like *everything* was delicious and pleasant here just like what those two girls said.

TBC...

**************************************************************************

**A/N**: OishiXKikumaru will come up next and if it doesn't get too long, I'll start on InuiXKaido. Gomenasai, I'm feeling really dizzy now and I've been very busy with school. Major fatugue I guess. Oh well. Oh yes, and the trademark of this fic which is the 'recipe-comes-after' thing? I'm not going to type down the recipes anymore because some of them are awfully loooooooooooooong.......... -_-:: And I'm lazy and tired... Gomen ne, Hellen-san if this is short....

Ja na! Read and review kudasai ne? So I'll be happy and get over with my worries...thanks for those who have any of my stories on their favorites... zzzzzz.........I love you guys ……………zzzzz…….

Please vote if you want **MomoFuji or AtoFuji**.....

Oh, and for those who loves other pairings but is still keen on supporting my fics which has nothing to do with their favorite pairings, I don't know how you guys do it but you rock and you guys are the best…

-Hirame-


End file.
